Enamorándonos
by Vicken
Summary: Luego de meses sin tener una oportunidad de estar a solas renace una amistad que con el paso del tiempo va hacer que los dos comiencen a mirarse de otra forma, a la vez Gohan se logra percatar que Videl esconde unas tantas cualidades innatas de las que ni ella sabía que poseía.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** los personajes aquí mencionados **no son de mi propiedad**, todos son obra de Akira Toriyama.

_Hace mucho tiempo que tenía en mente esta historia y al fin me anime a compartirla con ustedes, espero que les agrade y cualquier cosa por favor que me la den a conocer para así saber si continuar, ya conocen los derechos de autor todos los participantes mencionados acá no son de mi autoridad._

_Es increíble lo rápido que se nos pasa el tiempo, recuerdo que cuando era una niña los años se me hacían eternos, esperaba con ansias mi cumpleaños o la fecha de navidad. Pero ahora en cambio todo es distinto, supongo que debe ser algo que sucede a medida que vamos creciendo… o envejeciendo. _

_Aproximadamente siete meses han pasado desde todo lo relacionado a Majin Buu, la gente esta como si nada hubiese ocurrido gracias al deseo de las esferas del dragón, si supieran todo lo que ocurrió…_

_Desde aquel entonces se podría decir que todas las cosas volvieron hacer normales a excepción de que ya sabía que mi padre era un completo farsante, es que acaso ¿Cómo pude creer de que él fuera capaz de acabar con ese terrible monstruo de Cell? Que ilusa fui, lo segundo fue descubrir el maravilloso mundo que rodea a Gohan, a veces me pongo a pensar en todo lo ocurrido y es increíble como puede existir todo eso, es algo que aún me cuesta asimilar pero que sin embargo el haber estado presente ante todo eso me hace estar al tanto de que si ocurrió y no estoy perdiendo la cordura. _

_¡Pero que hora es! Me meto un rato a la laptop y al rato veo que ya ha pasado una hora y algo, con eso confirmo lo antes dicho de que el tiempo se nos pasa volando. _

Videl cerró su laptop tomo un gran suspiro y una vez que lo dejo a un lado de su cama se levanto de esta para estirarse.

– _Ahora debo ir a comprar, ¿qué era?… ¡ah si! Unos materiales para el trabajo de mañana, mejor me apresuro antes de que se haga tarde y cierren. _

Sin más rodeos abrió su armario, se puso un poleron estilo americano, tomo sus llaves y salió de la Mansión Satan rumbo al centro comercial.

– _¿Qué es lo que debía comprar? _–pensó esta sin detener el paso por las veredas y posando su dedo índice en su cara– _los materiales que pidieron para la clase de historia y algo más se que olvido algo... _–esta paro en seco y fijo su vista en los arbustos que tenía a su izquierda– Gohan, que…

– ¿Gohan? ¿Por qué me dice así señorita Videl? –dijo un burlesco chico saliendo tras los arbustos con su característico disfraz del Gran Saiyaman.

La chica no pudo evitar reír.

– Bueno y ¿tú que haces acá? ¿No deberías estar en la montaña Paoz?

– ¿Nunca le enseñaron que no se contesta con una pregunta? Que mal educada es usted.

– ¡Ya basta Gohan! Ahora dime que hacías.

– Que impaciente –este rió al ver que el rostro de la chica se mostraba enojado– bueno este… –rasco su cabeza– andaba haciendo una ronda tu sabes los malhechores y eso.

– No mientas.

– Es imposible contigo –suspiró– esta bien, es que mañana es el cumpleaños de Ireza tu sabes todo lo que a insistido en que mañana le llevemos un regalo, y bueno… –dijo este rascando nuevamente su cabeza– no se que comprarle.

Eso era lo que faltaba, claro el regalo de Ireza como lo pude olvidar, estuvo aproximadamente un mes recordándonos que se acercaba su cumpleaños.

– Y entonces por eso viniste para que te ayudara ¿verdad?

– Si –sonrió de oreja a oreja– es que yo no se que le pueda gustar, además eres su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo tu sabes de sus gustos y esas cosas, las mujeres son complicadas.

– Bueno… entonces vamos, de hecho iba al centro comercial.

– Si sé –la chica lo miro extrañada– bueno no, lo saque por conclusión –si que estaba incomodo– es que estaba llegando a tu casa y te vi salir, entonces te seguí.

– Ah, pero… ¿Piensas ir vestido así de Gran Saiyaman?

– ¡Oh es verdad! Casi lo olvido –rió nerviosamente luego toco un botón de su reloj– listo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, la tarde no estaba helada pero si corría algo de viento fresco de vez en cuando, algo que no resultaba molesto por supuesto.

– Dime Gohan ¿como están todos en tu casa? Suena tonto que lo pregunte ahora si nos vemos todos los días –ríe– pero tú sabes, se hace un tanto imposible hablar cuando están Ireza y Sharpner.

– Si es verdad, y las pocas veces que estamos solos es cuando luchamos disfrazados de Gran Saiyaman ocasión que no es precisamente un buen momento para hablar.

– Si… pero no me respondiste.

– Ah verdad –ríe y coloca su mano tras la nuca– bueno están todos bien, Goten esta siempre preguntándome el como estas y que cuando vas a ir a visitarnos, mamá también y papá bueno es poco lo que lo veo siempre esta entrenando, casi siempre lo veo por las tardes a la hora de la cena, pero estoy seguro que también estaría encantado de verte.

– Vaya… ¿y porque nunca me lo habías dicho? Yo feliz iría a visitarlos.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo este ensanchando una sonrisa– es que tu misma lo dijiste, no habíamos tenido la ocasión para conversar entonces como te lo iba a decir.

– _Vaya si que Gohan es bobo, que le costaba decirme _–pensó– entonces cuando tu quieras iré, solo me dices el día eso si me tienes que avisar para poder llevar algo, un pastel cualquier cosa no pienso llegar con las manos vacías lo prometo.

– No tienes porque molestarte Videl.

– Déjame yo quiero –dijo esta mirando hacia otro lado– además le prometí hace mucho a Goten que iríamos a comer pastel, debo compensarlo de alguna forma.

– Bueno, si insistes podrías ir el viernes de seguro se pondrán muy contentos cuando les cuente.

Videl esbozó una gran sonrisa, le agrada la idea de ver a la familia de Gohan no era por nada pero ya habían pasado meses desde que no los veía ni sabia nada de ellos, de seguro se pondría al tanto de todas las cosas que han sucedido en todo este tiempo.

– ¿Bueno y que te parece un perfume? ¿Le gustara? –preguntó Gohan pegado al vidrio de la vitrina sobre sus dos manos, situación que le causo gracia a la chica, era un típica actitud que hace un niño.

– No Gohan pésima idea –este dejo de fijar la vista en los perfumes para observarla a ella– es que un perfume es algo un tanto personal, no sé, es algo que cada uno tiene que elegir, no puede llegar cualquiera diciendo "toma te doy un perfume" –dijo esto ultimo cambiando su voz a un tono burlón– además ella tiene muchos.

– Bueno y entonces, uhm…. ¡Ya se! ¿Chocolates? Eso nunca falla –dijo este orgulloso de tal ocurrencia– _de seguro es una buena idea._

– No no no no –a Gohan se le desvaneció la sonrisa– es un mal regalo, piensa chocolates es como lo típico, tiene que ser un regalo que se note que hubo preocupación y dedicación, sería un tanto decepcionante si me dieran chocolates.

Gohan no supo que decir, en el fondo le encontró toda la razón.

– Además tienes que pensar que Ireza es una chica que se preocupa mucho de su físico, siempre esta a dieta, ¿que pasaría si le das chocolates? Pensaría que la quieres hacer engordar y eso no te lo perdonaría.

Este comenzó a reír al imaginar una caricatura de Ireza acabada de comer los chocolates y corriendo tras el por hacerla ver como una vola de grasa.

– No sé lo que te estés imaginando pero debe ser algo graciosísimo.

– Ni te imaginas –dijo este riendo a carcajadas– pero… –volviendo a la normalidad– ¿Qué compraremos entonces?

– Tranquilo no desesperes ya encontraremos algo.

Ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas por el centro comercial, posándose en las vitrinas en busca de un buen regalo, sin lugar a dudas la tarde era muy agradable, la música ambiental era buenísima y que importaba si había mucha gente, estaban pasándolo de maravilla, de vez en cuando Videl tenía que tironear a Gohan para hacerlo avanzar cuando este perdía la fe en cuanto a encontrar un buen regalo.

Frases como:

– ¡Vamos Gohan avanza! – tirándolo de un brazo.

– ¿Que dices rendirte? –Mirándolo fijamente con sus dos manos en los hombros de este– ¿tú el que destruyo a Cell y luchó contra a Majin Buu? me decepcionas…

– ¡Vamos cambia esa cara solo era una broma!

La chica la estaba pasando bien, disfrutaba molestar a Gohan.

– ¡Ay! estoy muy cansada –pego un suspiro– ¿tomemos asiento? un rato por favor. –dijo esta haciendo cara de perrito triste.

– Solo un rato –dijo mirándola de reojo un tanto burlón.

– Que me miras así –dijo sentándose– ya te pedí disculpas.

– ¿Quien te esta mirando? –dijo el chico sentándose a su lado y mirando en otra dirección en son de desprecio– tu tranquila el que ríe último ríe mejor.

– No pensé que fueras tan vengativo –dijo una divertida Videl.

– Aun desconoces muchas cosas de mi Videl, cosas que no te gustaría saber.

– ¡Ya basta Gohan! –dijo la chica riendo a lo que se le unió el chico– sabes –dijo esta volviendo a la normalidad– es extraño, pero es la primera vez que la paso tan bien junto a ti y no me refiero a que en las otras ocasiones no, es solo que en las anteriores las instancias que nos unían eran diferentes, no se si me explico.

– Te entiendo perfectamente.

– ¡Ya se! –dijo parándose del asiento– ven sígueme.

Este la siguió no tenia idea de que era lo que se le había ocurrido pero deseaba que fuera una buena idea, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y si no encontraba un regalo para mañana tendría que pensar toda la noche en una buena excusa para decirle a Ireza el porque no le llevo su regalo.

– ¡Entra!

Se había quedado pensando y no se percato de que ya habían llegado al lugar.

– _Grandísimo idiota – _pensó.

– Gohan da gracias a Kami por encontrar esta tienda, estoy segura que las cosas que compremos aquí ¡le encantaran!

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y que compraras?

– Mira tu compra esas gafas, se que le van a gustar mucho.

– Me parece, se le van a ver muy bien –dijo conforme, además el precio estaba al alcance de su bolsillo– ¿Qué vas a comprar tu?

– Yo compraré esos pendientes más el accesorio _vintage_ para el cabello, son muy para ella.

– Muy buena elección.

Ambos pagaron y una vez que les envolvieran los objetos salieron del centro rumbo a la Mansión Satan.

No estaban muy apresurados, la noche estaba agradable, el aire fresco y los locales comerciales le daban vida a los lugares por los que transitaban.

– Bueno hasta aquí entonces.

– Si – le responde el chico mirando sus zapatos, subió la mirada a los ojos de esta– Gracias Videl.

– No hay de que –le sonrió– además, de no ser por ti hubiera olvidado que mañana era el día de cumpleaños de Ireza así que estamos a mano.

– Mañana nos vemos entonces y no olvides lo del viernes hoy les comentaré a todos en casa, ¿esta bien?

– Si, si, lo anotaré en mi agenda personal y pondré día reservado para la familia Son

–levantando su mano derecha– ¡palabra de _scout_! –los dos rieron– Cuídate Gohan que llegues bien y muchos saludos a todos de mi parte.

– En tu nombre chica _scout,_ adiós.

El chico no escucho una respuesta pero no le dio mucha importancia cuando comenzó a caminar para alejarse y volar siente que el ki de la chica sufre varios cambios se da vuelta y nota que estaba en el suelo sentada con una mano en la cabeza en señal de sufrir una gran cefalea, este vuelve lo mas rápido hacia donde esta ella.

– ¿Que pasa te sientes bien? –dijo este agachándose.

Gohan… –no podía abrir sus ojos, se notaba que estaba teniendo un dolor terrible– tengo un mal presentimiento.

Después de tanto me anime en compartir esta loca idea que rondaba mi cabeza con ustedes, la verdad me gustaría que me dieran a conocer que tal les pareció, ¡espero que les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** los personajes aquí mencionados **no son de mi propiedad**, todos son obra de _Akira Toriyama_.

* * *

– ¿Qué sucede Videl? –dijo este arrodillándose para poder sostenerla.

– Gohan… mi padre… mi padre se encuentra en peligro.

– ¿Qué? –contestó un confundido Gohan.

– Por favor Gohan –dijo está tocando su cabeza– ¡lo van a matar!

– ¿Y sabes donde se encuentra?

– En el callejón #3495, Departamento A22.

Gohan la tomo en brazos y la dejo sentada en el pórtico de su casa.

– Por favor espérame acá, no te muevas, yo iré a buscarlo.

Sin esperar la respuesta de ella emprendió vuelo en búsqueda de Mister Satan, la ojiazul solo se quedó observándolo como desaparecía en el cielo mientras aún mantenía puesta una mano en su cabeza producto de la fuerte jaqueca que había tenido.

No le importaba lo fresco que se había vuelto la noche, ni tampoco la humedad del lugar en el cual se encontraba sentada, solo esperaba que Gohan pudiera encontrar sano y salvo a su padre.

Rogaba a Kami porque fuera así, no era que dudara de Gohan, al contrario, pero sin embargo nunca se podía saber lo que podía ocurrir.

Los minutos fueron avanzando haciendo que Videl cada vez se impacientara más y más, la fuerte briza hacía que esta se estremeciera y la única solución que tenía para mantener el calor de su cuerpo era frotarse con sus manos los brazos.

Ya había pasado aproximadamente veinte minutos y aún no tenía ninguna noticia al respecto, quizás fue una falsa alarma pensaba pero al segundo se contestaba a su propio pensamiento, ella estaba segura que no era una falsa alarma, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de calmarse.

Cuando ya no tuvo más paciencia y estaba comenzando a pararse para emprender vuelo pudo sentir la presencia de Gohan, estaba cerca, hizo que por un momento se calmara pero al percatarse que solo podía sentir un ki y no el de su padre los nervios volvieron apoderarse de ella.

Con impaciencia sin dejar de golpear el suelo con su pie se quedó pegada mirando al cielo hasta que lo pudo visualizar acercase. Una vez que este llego a donde estaba pudo darse cuenta que no estaba equivocada, el venía solo y sin su padre.

– Videl lo siento tuve que llevarlo al hospital – dijo en modo de excusa era evidente que la chica lo primero que preguntaría es porque no venía con él- por suerte llegue a tiempo.

– Él… él… ¿está bien?

– Bueno dentro de todo si, ven sube a mi espalda para que podamos saber más.

El chico la cargo sobre su espalda y una vez que la ojiazul estuvo bien sujetada a su cuello emprendió vuelo hacia el hospital.

– Doctor por favor dígame ¿cómo se encuentra? –preguntó afligida hacia el doctor que venía recién saliendo de la sala de cuidados intensivos.

– Bueno aparte de todos los golpes en distintas áreas de su cuerpo y sin mencionar que pudimos parar con una hemorragia gastrointestinal además de varios golpes con armas punzantes, se podría decir que está estable. Pero como estamos hablando de Mr Satan esto no debe ser absolutamente nada, ya se recuperara.

Videl suspiró de alivió puesto que no fue tan grave como pensaba, tan solo le tomaría unos días para volver a la normalidad.

Miro hacia atrás y vio a Gohan sentado este enseguida levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada y dedicarle una sonrisa, la chica solo pudo responder se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

– Me acaba de decir el doctor que no es nada grave, se recuperara rápidamente.

– ¿Qué más se puede esperar del gran Mr Satan no crees? –dijo de manera simpática.

– Me parece que estás cansado, deberías volver a casa. Yo estaré bien.

– Ni loco, me quedaré aquí contigo para acompañarte un rato o si no te aburrirás un montón.

– En ese caso, deberías llamar a casa para avisar ¿no crees? Tu madre debe estar preocupadísima.

– Tienes mucha razón lo había olvidado por completo, iré por un teléfono público para llamar. De vuelta te puedo traer algo, ¿deseas un café?

– Si por favor –dijo sonriéndole.

– Está bien, no me tardaré.

La chica lo siguió con su mirada hasta verlo desaparecer de la sala, meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, como podía ser tan despistado como para olvidar que desde su mismo reloj podía realizar una video llamada, bueno quizás quería estirar un poco las piernas después de haber estado tanto tiempo en asiento esperando a que un doctor saliera de la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Saco su ipod y comenzó a revisar las redes informáticas, lo que más temía es que esto se filtrara a la prensa, menos mal que aún no aparecía nada. Era un alivio para ella ya que así evitaría el estar prácticamente arrancado de los periodistas hostigosos tratando de sacar alguna información acerca de su padre.

Se puso un auricular y comenzó a buscar una buena canción para relajarse, miró nuevamente el ipod para asegurarse de que hora era, no podía creer que eran las 1:45.

Llegó Gohan con dos cafés y se sentó a su lado, la saco de sus pensamientos.

– Gracias.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

– Nada tonto –sonrió– es solo que… gracias por acompañarme.

– Ah… me estaba empezando a preguntar si es que había hecho algo malo.

Videl le ofreció su otro auricular libre, este enseguida lo coloco en su oreja.

– Me relaja.

– Mañana tenemos un día bastante pesado.

– Si, trabajo de historia y más exposición oral en inglés, que pesado Videl.

– Tonto –le pego un codazo en sus costillas– te olvidas de tener que lidiar con Ireza.

– Vaya se me había ido –poso una mano en su rostro– entonces será un día de locos.

Las horas ya habían avanzado y una vez que le dijeron a Videl que su padre se encontraba en perfectas condiciones tan así que sería trasladado a una sala individual de reposo le comento a Gohan que ya era hora de volver a casa puesto que en un par de horas tendrían nuevamente clases.

Caminó hacia su casa cuando ya eran cerca de las 6:56 para tomar un baño y comer algo para luego ir la Orange High School.

Ya había preparado su mochila, guardo sus materiales y por supuesto tomo el regalo de Ireza no podía olvidarlo.

- Buenos días chicos –dijo sentándose al lado izquiero del rubio Sharpner.

- Buenos días de que hablas –le dijo Iresa con sus ojos bien abiertos- ¿Cómo está tu papá? ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Tú como tomaste la noticia?

Ella supuso en seguida que ya se habían enterado los medios respecto a lo sucedido con su padre.

- Él está bien no hay de qué preocuparse. A todo esto, feliz cumpleaños Iresa. –dijo entregándole su bolsa en donde venía el regalo.

- ¡Ay amiga gracias! –la abrazo tanto que en cualquier momento podría haberla asfixiado.

Bien había funcionado su táctica de entregarle el regalo poder distraerla, lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones o contar que había sucedido, después de pasar casi toda la noche sin dormir lo único que quería es que se terminará luego el día para así poder marcharse a descansar un rato.

- Hey! ¿Pero qué es eso? – dijo Videl mirando confundida lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón.

- Ni me preguntes… - le contestó su rubio compañero. – aunque me parece extraño, tu nunca tienes problemas en temas de estudios, lo que es a mí no hay caso con ellos. – se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con sus dos manos tras la nuca- yo creo que tanta junta con ese Gohan te está afectando un poco.

Videl guardo silencio ante tal comentario de su compañero, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ni siquiera sabía porque le dijo eso, ¿a lo mejor los vio el día de ayer en el centro comercial?

En ese momento un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó en la sala, a más de uno logro despertar ya que con lo aburrida que estaba la clase muchos habían tomado esa opción.

- Son Gohan ¿estas son horas de llegar? – le regaño el profesor.

- Lo siento es que tuve problemas camino a la…

- ¡No me interesa! por favor espere afuera si no se da cuenta en cinco minutos van a tocar para el recreo, por favor retírese. – trato de decirlo de manera tranquila pero se notaba que ya estaba a punto de salirse de sus cacillas- Como veo que TODOS tomaron atención a la materia recién pasada quiero para la próxima semana un ensayo de dos planas tamaño carta escrito a mano acerca de la clase de hoy, pueden salir.

- _Lo que nos faltaba_ –pensó- _un profesor con mal humor desquitándose con sus alumnos_.

Se paró del banco y una vez que tomó sus cuadernos caminó rumbo hacia la salida, notó que Sharpner le hablaba pero ni se inmutó ante eso, la verdad lo que menos quería era hablar con él.

_Solo quería salir, quería verlo, ¿QUE? ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¡No Videl que estás pensando!_

- Hola Videl – hizo una mueca simpática y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

- Hola ¿qué tal estás? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

Camine hacía el bebedero que quedaba a la vuelta del pasillo, este tan solo me siguió.

- Bien, digamos que vivo demasiado lejos de Ciudad Satan .

- Bastante lejos diría yo –rió– ¿Algún problema en casa?

- No, no, ninguno. Mis papás entendieron por qué había llegado tan tarde, te mandaron muchos saludos y están muy contentos de que no le haya pasado nada a Mister Satan.

- Gracias.

Llegue al bebedero y tome un poco de agua, la necesitaba, estuve toda la clase con una sed enorme pero preferí no pedir permiso al profesor para salir al baño porque ya me había dado cuenta de que si lo hacía lo más probable es que su respuesta haya sido un no rotundo.

– ¿Cómo estuvo la clase?

– Terrible Gohan, no entendí absolutamente nada, además andaba algo malhumorado.

– Créeme que lo noté –rio ante ese comentario.

– Les dije que el viernes irías a casa.

– ¿De verdad? – dijo entusiasmada.

– ¿No vas a ir? – hizo una mueca.

_Por favor no me mires así._

– Pero si te lo prometí y las promesas no se rompen, además quiero ir.

– ¡Ah ya! muy bien.

– ¿Qué vienes con "muy bien" acá? eh! –dijo pegándole un pequeño empujón.

– Ya, ya. Es suficiente – trato de ponerse serio pero volvió a reír – Vamos a clases mejor, tocaron como hace cinco minutos.

¿Pero cómo? estaba tan concentrada en la conversación que no tomó atención a nada más. Sin más que decir solo asintió, era verdad, en los corredores no quedaba casi prácticamente nadie.

_Solo ruego que la profesora de historia no haya despertado de mal humor como el anterior y nos regañe por la tardanza. _

* * *

_Lamento tanto el haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero si les contara seguramente no me creerían, lo bueno que puedo decirles para las pocas lectoras es que me adelante con varios capítulos para no tener que estarlas haciendo esperar meses como lo hice._

_Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y cualquier opinión o lo que sea será bien recibido. Sayonara!_


End file.
